Resident Evil: Wesker's Revenge
by ZeroVII
Summary: Wesker had always wanted one thing. Umbrella. To him umbrella is power and now Wesker has the power and resources to re-create Umbrella. Only One thing stands in his way. S.T.A.R.S Set 10 years after CV an alternate to Resident Evil 5/


Control. Control was all that was ever on this rogues mind. Sat alone in the dark room, the only source of light coming from the many monitors in front of him. The harsh light was shaded by the sunglasses which forever surrounded his eyes. Albert Wesker, Blond hair, dressed in the black turtle neck, under a black suit jacket. Wesker's emotionless face suddenly seemed almost happy. It had been 10 years since Racoon city and ever since then Albert had been plotting and planning his return, Umbrella's resurrection under his banner. 10 long years full of setbacks and betrayals. As well as a couple of rewards. Wesker's plan was almost complete however the one thing that could stop him was on his computer screen right now. Chris Redfield, former S.T.A.R.S team member, was on his way back to what used to be Racoon.

Playing right into his hands. Poor little Chris he had lost so much to the blonde haired schemer. Most of all his lover, Jill Valentine also a former member of S.T.A.R.S and survivor of raccoon, Chris and her had played him a surprise visit when he was visiting an old friend. Needless to say they tried to fight valiantly. However as usual they underestimated him, Wesker's strength seemed only to grow, Birkin was a true genius. Lucky for Wesker, Birkin had taken the secret of the special virus with him when he died. Wesker had gotten so powerful Chris and Jill didn't stand a chance. With a brave act Jill has unsuccessfully tried to sacrifice herself to kill him. Unlucky for her, He survived and what Chris didn't know so did she.

Albert grinned a rare smile, seeing another old friend accompanying Chris, Rebecca Chambers. Looks like it's going to be a nice reunion for S.T.A.R.S.

`All it needs are two more players and I can get this finale underway` He thought images of his plans engulfed his mind. Throughout all his plotting and planning nothing was going to enjoy Chris's demise.

"How many times Chris? I swear this shall be our final showdown" Smiling to himself, time seemed to stop; it always did in this room. So many hours spent and just sitting here amassing his huge resources. Memories of Ada Wong and Jack Krauser entered his mind. Two of his lackeys who did whatever he wanted for money.

"Stupid little dogs Never knew they were expendable", Krauser had been killed off by Ada on a mission to retrieve a rare parasite called Las Plagas. Ada however had sent a fake sample to Wesker. `Poor Ada crossed me and ended up as a stain on a wall. Along with that cop`. Once Wesker found out she had crossed him he went out personally retrieved the sample and then taught her a lesson. Killed her lover in front of her then killed her, Wesker could be cruel but nothing was going to stop him this time.

Albert Wesker was tieing up all the loose ends and the final loose end was S.T.A.R.S, of the six survivors of the mansion incident including the schemer only three were viable threats. Brad Vickers had died in the Raccoon outbreak. Brad tangled with the Nemesis T-Type and lost. Jill was neutralized. That leaves Chris Redfield, Rebecca Chambers and Barry Burton. Barry was the easiest to take out, he was older than Wesker, Even though Wesker hadn't aged a day since injecting himself with that virus. A very nice side effect considering Wesker was a 49 year old man.

In all his life Wesker knew Umbrella was what he wanted to control the Raccoon incident set him back afew years however it was finally time for him to take centre stage. Standing Wesker walked out of his sanctuary into a long white sterile hall. Entering a room with one feature a test tube filled with water and something inside. A Young woman no older than thirty her hair unnaturally blond. Albert's alien red eyes fixed on her beautiful face.

"You my dear are the one person i have to thank. For you are going to destroy Chris". A genuine smile. Remembering Chris would enter the new Raccoon city within the hour. Once here he would find something very wrong.

End


End file.
